


Storage Rick and the Punk

by orphan_account



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: M/M, and weed, mostly sex, pocket mortys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:17:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punk Morty is too smart or too stoned to get caught by one of the Ricks catching and training Mortys, by that fact he's been getting bored of wandering around with nothing to do until he ends up at the Storage building where a Rick just as bored of him happens to work.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storage Rick and the Punk

Punk Morty didn’t necessarily care why in the Hell he lost his original Rick, he really wasn’t sure what happened to the old man. It had been awhile since he had last seen him and now he was here wandering around dealing with other Morties as well as countless Ricks and other life forms catching and training them like some messed up Pokemon game.

He so far managed to not get a chip implant like the others, helped he spent a lot of his time hiding out in the different areas just smoking weed to kill time. After hours of trying to chat up other versions of himself he ended up back in the make shift city that Ricks had created awhile back.

It was literally a town center dedicated to them sucking their own dicks; that was how much Ricks loved themselves. The punk wondered if they really did think this highly of themselves or if it was just a horrible show they put up to make everybody think they were somehow better than everybody else.

Whatever the punk didn’t care, even in his own dimension he didn’t care that his Rick thought of himself as the smartest person in existence. A world full of anarchy with a Rick is an interesting thing to say the least, yeah he sort of did miss the old man.

Punk Morty ended up at the one place that he knew might give him a bit of temporary entertainment, also the place that stank strongly of weed.

He ignored the other versions of himself behind the bars that watched him and asked him to help them out and asked if he had seen their Ricks lately, he made his way to the desk where a painfully bored looking Rick sat in a leather office chair watching TV. 

“Hey old man shouldn’t you be working?” He asked startling the older man from what he was doing.

Rick spun around in his chair to face the younger shorter man.

“Where the fuck did you come f-from? Shit are you one of the ones I’m supposed to be looking after?”

Morty laughed and rolled his eyes, “N-no dip shit though good to k-know you’re so good at your job.” He answered

Rick crossed his arms over his chest and glared at the teen.

“Where the hell is your Rick anyway?”

“I don’t have one”

The older man reached across the counter taking hold of the boy’s face in his hand turning his head from one side to the other checking for a chip, but there wasn’t one to be found. 

He released the teen’s face, “Then wh-what the fuck are you doing here?”

“I got bored talking to other versions of myself, h-half of them don’t even smoke pot…. Speaking of which you wreak of it.” He said smirking up at the still annoyed looking blue haired man with the stupid goatee.

“Look k-kid this shit cost a lot of money I’m n-not sharing it with some Mo-Morty.”

The punk climbed up onto the counter, he swung his legs over the edge now much closer to the taller man. 

“We could work something out.” He suggested, Morty took hold of the other man’s blue button up shirt pulling him closer until Rick was standing between his legs.

Rick placed his hands on the counter on either side of the youth, Morty watched him as he glanced around the outside of the building to see if anybody was watching.

“A-are you suggesting what I think you are?”

Morty moved his hands to the hem of Rick’s t-shirt, he slid his hands up under the material gently raking his nails down his stomach.

“Is it working?”

Rick moved his hands to his hips pulling the punk closer until he was right on the edge of the counter, he loosely wrapped his legs around the older man’s waist.

“Fi-filthy little creep aren’t you?”

“You know you love it”

The older man picked him up removing him from the counter and sat him down on the floor.

“Come on we can go to m-my room”

“Wait y-you actually live here?”

“Got a problem with th-that?”

“None at all” 

He allowed it when Rick grabbed him by his wrist and lead him back through the cramped building until they reached a small room in the back that was home to a twin sized bed and walls covered with posters for older rock bands. Of course there were the clothes and bongs on the floor, but other than that it was mostly empty and small as hell. 

Once they were inside of the room Rick closed the door and pressed the green haired punk back up against it. He took his face in his hands kissing him hard, he tugged at the teen’s lip piercing making him groan. Morty grabbed at the older man’s shirt tugging at it and pushing it upwards, Rick stepped back quickly shrugging off the blue button up then pulling his t-shirt up over his head and tossing it to the side. He reached out grabbing the hem of Morty’s ragged black shirt pulling it up and over his head leaving the teen shirtless. He placed his hands against the green haired boy’s shoulders pushing him against the door and pressing himself against his thin frame as he roughly kissed him.

Morty wrapped his arms around the taller man’s back dragging his short black painted fingernails down his back leaving red lines in their wake, Rick groaned and arched his back.

The punk moaned when the taller man placed a hand on his crotch firmly rubbing, he pushed his hips forward grinding against the old man’s hand.

“Y-you like that, you want me to fuck you?”

“Think you c-can get me off?” Morty asked smirking up at him.

Rick gave a sharp bite to the teen’s lower lip, “I’ll ha-have you fucking s-screaming like a li-little little bitch.”

He liked the sound of that; he could get a good lay and weed out of this, maybe even crash here for a day or two.

Morty pressed his hands against the taller man’s chest pushing him back a bit, he moved past him and went over to where the bed was. He unfastened his jeans pushing them to the floor and kicking them and his shoes off before hopping up onto the bed and laying down looking expectantly over at Rick who was still standing by the door shirtless and now looking him over.

“C-come on I thought you said yo-you would make me your little bitch for the night.” 

He went over to the bed sitting on the edge, he placed a hand on the punk’s chest slowly running long calloused fingers down over tattooed skin. He leaned down pressing his lips against the younger man’s collar bone then his chest, he flicked his tongue against the barbell that pierced through the teen’s right nipple before taking it into his mouth sucking gently. Morty moaned and squirmed a bit on the bed, Rick moved a hand to his hip holding him down against the mattress as he continued to use his tongue and teeth to toy with the metal piercing. He looked up into the boy’s eyes that were watching him closely, lips parted and a bit of annoyance on his face that it just took this much to make his cock throb.

The punk buried his fingers in the other man’s thick blue hair tugging, Rick lifted his head up smirking down at the slightly blushing boy.

“Wow di-didn’t know you’d be this f-fucking easy to get hard.” He commented as he took hold of Morty’s hard cock giving it a small squeeze causing the teen’s hips to jerk forward.

“Fuck you” Was the almost muttered response he got in return.

He wanted to laugh at his bratty attitude until the teen pulled himself up into a sitting position and pushed at the older man’s chest until he was leaning back against the wall. Rick watched him curiously as the boy with the lime green Mohawk lowered himself onto the floor kneeling between his legs. His breath caught in his throat as he watched Morty place his open mouth against his still clothed crotch, fingers dug into his inner thigh and he could feel a hot tongue pressing against the denim of his pants.

“Fucking little shit” 

The punk nuzzled against his crotch, pierced tongue occasionally swiping across his clothed erection until finally the teen unfastened his pants and pulled them down past his knees. Morty took hold of his cock giving one firm stroke before pressing his tongue against the underside of his length slowly licking upwards his piercing rolling along heated flesh. When he reached the tip he didn’t do much just looked up into the older man’s eyes, hot breath pushed against Rick’s cock driving him fucking crazy. That wet tongue and that sexy piercing were barely an inch away from his cock and if the little shit had more hair he’d have his dick shoved down his throat.

“What?” Morty asked raising a pierced eyebrow at the older man.

“Su-suck my fucking cock.”

He gave another slow lick to the other man’s length, Rick groaned deep in his throat. 

Morty was fucking loving this, Ricks were so easy to drive crazy.

“Lo-look no weed un-unless you suck my fucking cock.”

“Alri-alright, alright don’t b-be such a dick.”

He took the head of the man’s cock into his mouth lightly sucking as he swirled his tongue around and over being sure to press his piercing against his skin. He gave short quick strokes as he took more of Rick’s cock into his mouth keeping up the same slow pace. He only changed it when Rick placed a hand on the back of his head forcing most of his cock into the teen’s mouth nearly gagging him. The punk glared up at him and the employee smirked down at him, he had his hips tilted up at an angle and a hell of a death grip on the boy’s head. He allowed Morty to pull his head back until only the tip remained in his mouth, the teen worked his tongue around and over the tip of his cock moaning as he sucked. A second later and Rick was shoving his cock into his mouth until the tip was close to hitting the back of his throat. 

This only stopped when Rick pulled him off of his cock and gestured for him to get back onto the bed with him. Morty got up onto the bed laying on his back next to the other man, he folded his hands behind his head and spread his legs. Rick kicked his pants off the rest of the way and knelt between the teen’s legs, he placed his hands on his hips lifting his ass up off of the bed. The punk let out a loud moan when he felt the old man’s tongue press against his hole, he tangled his fingers in his hair pulling hard when he felt that hot tongue push inside of him.

“Fucking hell Rick”

The blue haired man removed his tongue, he gave a sharp smack to the smaller man’s ass.

“You like my tongue in your ass you filthy little f-fuck?”

He groaned in response, talking was a bit hard when he felt the older man’s tongue plunge back into his ass. The warmth left followed by another hard hit to his ass, “Answer me”

“Fuck, yes jeez I lik-like your tongue in my ass.”

Morty rolled his hips, he moaned loudly each time Rick delivered a hard smack to his ass.

Rick pulled back sitting on his knees, he leaned over the teenager placing two fingers against his lips.

“Suck”

The punk opened his mouth taking the other man’s fingers in and sucking hard, he took hold of Rick’s wrist holding him in place as he continued to suck and run his tongue against and between his fingers. 

“A-alright that’s enough” He pulled his fingers from the boy’s mouth and moved his hand back down between his legs slowly pushing his fingers into him.

Morty wrapped his legs around the taller man’s lower back pulling him closer to him as Rick pushed his fingers deeper inside of him until he was pushing against his prostate sending little shocks of pleasure through the teen’s body. He knew he hit it right when the punk’s back arched off the bed, he leaned down biting the other man’s neck as he continued to finger him. Morty ground down against his hand begging for him to add another one.

His moans and frantic cursing filled the small room when he had three fingers in his ass stroking against his prostate.

“You w-want my cock baby?” Rick whispered against his ear

“Y-yeah”

He waited impatiently while Rick looked through the piles of clothes on the floor for a bottle of lube. 

“Found it” Rick announced holding the bottle up for the other man to see.

Morty smirked, “Took long enough”

“Hey y-you try to fucking find something in here.”

The taller man got back onto the bed settling between the punk’s legs, he poured a bit of lube onto the palm of his hand then began stroking himself coating his cock with the substance.

“Helps if you cleaned”

“W-well Morty your m-more than welcomed to.”

The younger sat up loosely wrapping his arms around Rick’s neck, “If you paid me I might.” He said before kissing him

Rick placed his hand against the teen’s chest shoving him back onto the bed, Morty smirked up at him.

He felt himself tense slightly when the blue haired man started to slowly push his cock inside of him, Rick stopped half way in waiting for his partner to relax. He gently rubbed his fingers against his hips, he started moving his hips again.

“You okay?”

Morty nodded his head, Rick leaned down kissing him as he slowly thrust into the younger man. 

When the little groans of pain started to turn to moans and whimpers of pleasure and soft whispers begging to be fucked harder Rick obeyed pulling nearly all the way out then slamming back into him pulling a long stream of obscenities from the teen’s mouth.

He kept up a rough pace as he fucked the green haired boy, nails dug into his upper arms. Rick wrapped his fingers around the boy’s hard cock, he circled his thumb around the head of his erection smearing pre-cum over his skin. He gave his cock slow firm strokes matching up with slow deep thrusts bringing the boy closer to orgasming.

“Fuck you’re tight, di-didn’t think a dirty little sl-slut like you would be tight.”

Morty groaned and bucked his hips up into the older man’s fist, he clenched his teeth together biting back every loud scream he’d just love to let out right now. He only allowed himself whispered curses and low moans, when he felt a hand wrap around his throat he let out a shaky sigh opening his eyes to look up at the man on top of him.

Rick tightened his grip putting a firmer grasp on the teen’s throat making it more difficult to breathe, he thrust into him harder his cock pushing against his prostate with each thrust of his hips. 

That was all that it took; two more thrusts and a grip on his throat so tight that he thought he might pass out and Morty was cumming hard into Rick’s hand and onto his own stomach. He weakly bucked his hips riding out his orgasm, Rick moved his hand from his cock to his hips holding the teen completely still as he pushed balls deep into him as he came inside of him. He gave small shallow little thrusts as his dick softened, he slowly pulled out of him after a moment or two and stretched out on the bed laying opposite of the punk.

Morty pulled himself up into a sitting position and leaned back against the wall, he watched as Rick leaned over the side of the bed reaching under it looking for something. The blue haired man came up a few seconds later holding a bag full of joints. He opened it pulling out one for himself and one for the teen.

The punk scooted closer to the old man taking the offered joint from him placing it between his chapped lips, he gave a small thanks when Rick lit it for him after lighting his own.

“Think I can crash here for a-a while since y’know n-none of us got a place to stay.”

“How long is awhile?” Rick asked eyeing the teen.

“Fuck if I k-know, just a few days not like I’m asking to move in with your old ass.”

Rick took a long hit from his joint, he held it in until he started to cough then decided to answer the kid’s question.

“F-fine just if anybody ask you got a Rick who p-put you here. I’m just babysitting your s-stupid ass.”

“Thanks Rick”

“Yeah whatever”

The teen leaned against the old man’s side resting his head against his chest.


End file.
